cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Jedi Order
of the Viridian Entente |flag = Jedi Order Flag.svg |flagwidth = 200px |motto = |team = Green |color1 = green |color2 = beige |color3 = ivory |founder= Doitzel, Azural, deth2munkies, Jagged Fel, King Srqt, Sal Paradise, Thierra, DrunkWino, MegaAros |foundedon = June 7th, 2009 |leader= Advisor: Azural |officials = Jedi Masters *deth2munkies *Doitzel *Erich Ludendorff *Hoping *King DrunkWino |internationalrelations = Protectorate of *Viridian Entente |forumurl = http://www.cn-jedi.com/forums/ |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/tjo |ircchannel = #TJO |othernotes = |statsdate = May 8th, 2009 |totalnations = 13 |activenations = 8 |percentactive = 62% |totalstrength = 297,928 |avgstrength = 22,918 |totalnukes = 107 |score = 1.17 }} The Jedi Order is a Green team alliance that was publicly announced on June 7, 2009 and is a protectorate of The Viridian Entente. The Jedi Order officially disbanded in mid May 2010 and their AA is currently protected indefinitely by the Viridian Entente. Charter of The Jedi Order Preamble IN RECOGNITION of a set of shared values, beliefs, goals, and relationships we the undersigned rulers of our respective nations do hereby declare our unity of purpose and intent in hope of moving ourselves and our shared world into a more peaceful, principled existence. To this end we do hereby CHARTER a binding alliance between our selves and our nations, henceforth to be known as THE JEDI ORDER, and commit the aforementioned fully to our duty in carrying out this CODE that we institute for our guidance: :::There is no emotion, there is peace. :::There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. :::There is no passion, there is serenity. :::There is no chaos, there is harmony. :::There is no death, there is the Force. FURTHER, to facilitate the continuing cooperation and coordination of our respective member-states, we ordain this INSTRUMENT OF GOVERNMENT to carry out the will and administration of our collective body in accordance with the CODE OF THE JEDI. Instrument of Government Article I: Requisites All nations wishing to request admission into The Jedi Order (hereafter referred to as a prospect) must fill the following requisites, as well as any deemed prudent to enact by the Order hereafter, to enter the application process: * Prospect must not be a member of any other alliance. * Prospect must reside on the green team (except in approved extenuating circumstances). * Prospect must not be engaged in any active wars. * Prospect must set his alliance affiliation to "Initiate of the Jedi Order". * Prospect must not have outstanding grievances with foreign entities. Article II: Ranks of the Order The membership of The Jedi Order shall be divided into a series of basic ranks reflecting their merits, dedication, loyalty, wisdom, activity, and service to the Order. These ranks shall have varying rights and responsibilities as set by the ruling Councils. The Jedi Initiate is an applicant for training as a Padawan. The primary role of the Initiate is to prove himself worthy for tutelage under a Jedi Knight. Initiates may be subject to rigorous questioning and other tests deemed prudent to test their suitability as a member of The Jedi Order. The Jedi Padawan is an Initiate who has been accepted for training by a Jedi Knight or Jedi Master. The Padawan has no say in the governance and administration of the Order and follows the lead of their trainer, assisting in and observing all matters to which their master attends. The Padawan's loyalty will be tested wherever possible and is expected to do all that is asked for the benefit of his fellow Jedi and the Order. The Jedi Knight is a full member of The Jedi Order. Knights may serve in a multitude of roles in various areas of Jedi life. They are entitled and expected to vote in elections and participate in active discussions of Order policy. Knights should display an in-depth understanding of the Code of the Jedi and abide by it at all times. The Jedi Master is a Jedi Knight who has proven exceptionally loyal to the Order with an expert knowledge of the Code of the Jedi. Jedi Masters are wise, highly active servants of the light who retain all the rights of the Jedi Knight, as well as the right to stand for election and to serve in more delicate roles within the Order where their experience is needed. Jedi Masters shall offer guidance to all Knights and Padawans who seek it, and set an example for all Jedi to follow. Article III: The Grandmaster The Grandmaster of the Jedi Order shall serve for life until retirement and shall act as the leader and figurehead of the alliance. The Grandmaster shall ensure and oversee the execution of foreign and domestic policy in accordance with the will of the membership of the Order. The Grandmaster shall preside over the Jedi High Council and the Jedi Master Council, where he shall hold the exclusive responsibility of breaking tie votes and resolving disputes. The Grandmaster shall oversee and ensure the smooth operation of all elections and votes within the Order and have the exclusive authority of interpreting the provisions of this Charter. It is the Grandmaster's prerogative to appoint for himself up to two Jedi Advisors. The Advisors shall serve the Grandmaster and assist in the administration and upkeep of the Jedi Temple and the other responsibilities of the Grandmaster. Article IV: The Jedi Master Council The Jedi Master Council shall be composed of all who have been granted the rank of Jedi Master, and all who have been granted this rank shall be a part of the Master Council. The Jedi Master Council shall serve as the primary decision-making body of the alliance. The Jedi Master Council shall be responsible for setting rules and restrictions for its own operation. Except in issues deemed of a sensitive nature by the Grandmaster or his Advisors, deliberations of the Jedi Master Council shall be viewable by all members of the Jedi Order and may be participated in by all Jedi Knights. The Jedi Master Council shall approve all foreign treaties, all declarations of war, and laws as passed for the governance of the alliance. They shall set rules and regulations for the training of Jedi Padawans, as well as discuss and approve the promotion of Jedi Knights to their ranks. The Jedi Master Council may, with support of three Jedi Masters, call a Vote of No Confidence in any member of the Jedi High Council, including the Grandmaster and his Advisors, which shall remove the Jedi in question from office. A Vote of No Confidence shall last no more than 36 hours and must pass with a 75% majority of votes cast. All regular votes shall last no more than 48 hours, excluding declarations of war which shall last no more than 24, and will require a 60% majority of votes cast for passage. Article V: The Jedi High Council This Article shall go into effect 30 days (one month) following the public unveiling and ratification of this Instrument of Government, and may be implemented sooner or delayed further by a simple majority vote of the Jedi Master Council. The Jedi High Council shall compose of the Grandmaster and his appointed Jedi Advisors, as well as four additional Councilors elected from the Jedi Masters by all Jedi Masters and Jedi Knights. Elected Councilors shall serve rotating pairs of two-month terms, with two Councilor seats elected at the end of each month. Upon the conclusion of each election the four elected High Councilors shall, with the advice and consent of the Grandmaster, divide their designated responsibilities into these four categories: Jedi High Consular, Jedi High Watchman, Jedi High General, and Jedi High Curator. The Jedi High Consular shall, along with the Grandmaster, serve as the head of diplomatic affairs for the Order. The High Consular shall be responsible for setting diplomatic priorities and maintaining foreign relationships, as well as the assignment of Jedi to serve as liaisons from the Order to foreign entities. The High Consular shall ensure that all treaties are kept in good standing and are accurately reflective of diplomatic realities. The Jedi High Watchman shall, along with the Grandmaster, serve as the head of domestic affairs for the Order. The High Watchman is responsible for vetting and overseeing the promotions of Jedi Padawans and Jedi Knights, as well as the maintenance of membership standards. The High Watchman will guide, assist, and ensure the proper conduct of all Jedi who take on an apprentice and approve all requests by Knights and Masters wishing to take on an Initiate as their Padawan. The Jedi High General shall, along with the Grandmaster, serve as the head of martial affairs for the Order. The High General is responsible for maintaining high combat standards within the Order. The High Generally will put in place a structure for the conduction of all combat operations, as well as ensure the smooth management of all such undertakings. The Jedi High Curator shall, along with the Grandmaster, serve as the head of economic affairs for the Order. The High Curator shall set high viability standards for nations in the Order and ensure that all Jedi are meeting these standards. The High Curator shall serve to promote proper trading and economic growth policies, as well as strategically distribute foreign aid as needed. In the event that an elected member of the Jedi High Council should fall inactive, become involved in activity unbecoming of a Jedi, or otherwise fail to perform his duties, the Grandmaster may, with affirmation from both appointed Jedi Advisors, call a Vote of Dismissal before the Jedi Master Council. A Vote of Dismissal may last no more than 36 hours and requires a 50%+1 plurality of votes cast to pass. Article VI: Judiciary All Jedi have the right to bring fellow members to trial for offenses made, including violations of alliance law and conduct unbecoming of a Padawan, Knight or Master. Cases may be accepted or denied at the discretion of the Grandmaster who shall oversee trials and determine appropriate punishment. The accused has the right to make a statement in their own defense. Should the Jedi Master Council disagree with the final decision by the Grandmaster, they may overturn his/her decision. A successful appeal requires a 66%+1 plurality of votes cast to pass. Article VII: Amendment Process Any Jedi Knight or Master may submit amendments to this Code in the form of written proposals. Once submitted, these proposals shall be open to no more than 72 hours of discussion by all Knights and Masters of the Order. After discussion closes, the amendment shall require the approval of 66%+1 of the total membership of the Jedi Master Council to pass. Once approved, the new amendment immediately becomes a part of the Code. Article VIII: Oath of Initiation All Jedi who shall have advanced past the rank of Initiate shall take this Oath of Initiation into The Jedi Order; I, (Jedi's name) of (nation name), do hereby humbly pledge fealty in service to The Jedi Order, the Code of the Jedi, and the Light. I give myself entirely to the pursuit of wisdom, knowledge, peace, and enlightenment and acknowledge the sacrifices entailed. I affirm my place as per the Charter of the Jedi, and hereby ratify its legitimacy before me. I swear my loyalty to the Order and the Jedi unto death, in acknowledgment that there is no death, there is only the Force. Links * Mudhole? Slimy? My home this is! The Jedi Order announcement of existence. See also